The Demoness
by kagome7304
Summary: 14 years ago the enchantress of the eastern lands went missing after the whole royal family was slaughtered by naraku the most powerful demon in the world. everyone thought the enchantress to be dead.
1. Chapter 1

The Demoness

Rin: 24

Sesshomaru: 26

Inuyasha: 23

Kagome: 23

Sango: 25

Miroku: 25

Bankotsu & Jakotsu: 26

Kouga: 26

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any thing else...i only own my laptop...

Summary: 14 years ago the enchantress of the eastern lands went missing after the whole royal family was slaughtered by naraku the most powerful demon in the world. everyone thought the enchantress to be dead. since a small body was found burnt to a crisp in the enchantress's closet, after the palace was burnt down. so to not be discovered by naraku rin disguises herself as human and lives her life to the fullest, with her small group of body guards. when naraku doesn't gain the ultimate power will he come looking for rin? is she truly safe?

A/N: hi every one. well here is a new story i just created...let me know how you like it...please don't go grammar nazi on me...i know i probably have grammar issues. so don't kill me. Enjoy!

The club "The Demoness" was up and rocking for the third night straight. Rin looked out among the crowd watching everyone having a good time from her spot behind the bar. She felt like she was in a movie as she entertained the people at the bar as she made the drinks. She loved showing off by throwing the alcohol bottles in the air and twirling them in her hand as she made her famous demoness punch. This drink was made with fruit punch and several strong liquors that burned when it goes down and then delivers a strong punch in the stomach. So it lived up to it's name and Rin was the only one who could make it perfectly. She was the one who created it that was why she could do it perfectly. This club is her entire world, it was built on a solid dream and now it is blossoming even more than she could have ever imagined. " Hey Vixen." Kenji walked up to Rin bringing her from her thoughts.

"Hey Kenji, what's up." Rin said giving her adopted youkai brother a hug.

" Nothing much. Just thought i come out here to see how you were doing." Kenji said looking seriously at Rin.

" Please...you are too protective of me, and i am fine...i am not going up to my office to sit there away from everyone where it is safe and do nothing. Plus the demoness punch is popular and no one can make it like me."

"Because you won't show anyone how to make it like you do. Another thing alot of strong youkai come in here. That disguise of yours won't hold forever. You know the next 6 days your going to have to transform into your demon form. The blood moon is near." Kenji growled out.

" Yeah yeah yeah...i know this, but i refuse to be locked up like some prisoner. You have to let me continue working behind the bar." Rin demanded.

" Only if me, Sango and Kagome can be behind here. And i will tell Inuyasha to tighten up his security. Means he will have to call Kouga, Bankotsu and Jakotsu...and no negotiating." Kenji smirked knowing Rin hated to be baby-sat. So she might listen to reason and stay in her office those 6 days.

"Hmmm...fine...but you guys can't get in my way. Kagome and Sango can stay behind the bar with me but you guys have to stay on the other side...deal."

"Ughhhhhhh...your impossible...fine...but you can't yell at us if we are a little over protective. When the blood moon hits and you powers weaken, you know we go on killing edge."

"I am well aware. but you will keep your tempers in check or i will kick your asses in my weaken state or not...understand." Rin growled after handing a customer a demoness punch.

"Understood vixen." Kenji said nodding his head before retreating.

Rin rolled her eyes and sighed heavily mumbling " Stupid Kenji."

"You know Rin, it isn't like you to let anyone get to you." A familiar voice said approaching an empty bar stool.

"Well well well...if it isn't the ice prince himself. What honor do we have for you to grace us with your presence." Rin giggled seeing her college friend.

" I didn't expect you to be working here...I heard this is the new hottest thing, and that this very hot demoness owns it. So i thought i'd check it out." Sesshomaru said, " So...what's good here?"

" Hmmmm let me make you my special." Rin smiled making a demoness punch.

"Hmph that looks like a girlie drink..."

"Sessh, would you drink it and shut up you big baby." Rin huffed sliding the drink to him.

"You take the first drink." Sesshomaru slid it back to rin.

"I can't have that Sessh...my medicine..." Rin said giving Sesshomaru the sad pleading look...that hid her lil white lie well.

"Fine i won't make you drink it ...well here goes nothing." Sesshomaru said chugging down the whole thing. When he swallowed the last bit he started choking.

"Sessh you ok?" Rin tried to supress her giggle.

" Are you trying to kill me Rin...god damn!!!!" Sesshomaru said taking a deep breath.

Rin rolled her eyes and handed him a glass of grape juice, " It's your fault for 1. chugging it down, and 2. for assuming it was a whimpy lil girlie drink. 3. with a name like demoness punch...something should of told you it had a kick to it."

" Oh shush...weak human.." Sesshomaru mumbled not thinking Rin heard him.

"Weak human...i'll show you weak human." Rin made a demoness punch..and was about to drink it when...

"Oh Rin is that for me...thank you." Kenji said snatching the drink from her hand and quickly chugging it down...choking from the punch it gave, " Wow...just the way i like it...extra punchy."

"That wasn't for you Kenji." rin growled out

"i know vixen...but you know you shouldn't drink..." Kenji stood his ground watching Rin stomp off towards the elevator leading to her office.

When Rin reached her office she picked up the nearest object and flung it across the room. the wooden coffee table splintered against the stone hard wall. Both inuyasha and kenji came running in at the sound of the crash. Rin's eyes were glowing red and her body was slowly beginning it's changes. her jet black hair looked auburn with blonde, red, blue and green highlights in it. her chocolate brown eyes, changed to emerald green. her fangs were now visible everytime she smiled. her scent screamed kill. She was the deadliest candy any male demon would want to have. They knew there was no getting in her way now. She was pissed off and they had to get her out of there before she started destroying the place.

" Hey vixen, you ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked a lil scared. Rin turned to him looking at him with shock. She could smell his fear that he was trying to hide.

" Inuyasha...are you afraid of me?" Rin asked a lil curious with the horrified look on her face. He honestly didn't know how to answer her.

" Who wouldn't be a little scared of your temper Rin." Kenji said calmly, " You are too precious to us not to be scared for you, and any poor soul that crosses you my dear...come on get changed so i can take you home. Kagome and Sango are down at the bar."

Rin looked around the room at the destruction she caused and nodded going into her closet to get changed. In the matter of minutes she came out in a black halter top and blue jeans that hugged her hips, and three inch black heel boots. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and followed Kenji and Inuyasha downstairs. She hated when all eyes were on her, she even caught Sesshomaru looking at her with interest. It disgusted her knowing that her friend was looking at her like she was a piece of meat that he wanted. Never did he look at her like that when she was in her human form.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

A/N: ok i know you guys are probably confused. well here is a small explanation. the blood moon is referring to the full moon when it turns that orange color. which happens what about once a month. it is similar to inuyasha's situation with losing his power for one night...well with rin she doesn't turn human when she is weak...she stays her demon self but is unable to gather enough power to disguise herself as a human or defend herself from powerful youkai. Kenji saved rin from being killed when she was younger. his little sister fern disguised herself as rin, when the palace was attacked inorder to get rin out safely. kenji's family were the guards to the royal family. As for kouga, bankotsu, jakotsu, inuyasha, kagome (priestess), Sango (slayer), and Miroku (the cursed monk...we'll see him in later chapters) they all stumbled on rin's secret in high school. they loved rin soo much that they swore to help protect rin with their very lives. ...if you guys have any questions please ask me...i'm more than happy to help. Until next time.

-Kagome7304


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any thing else...i only own my laptop...

A/N: i enjoyed writing the last chapter. i hope everyone likes it so far. feel free to voice your opinion on how you think the story should go...i am always up for hearing new ideas. it helps me to keep going. cuz when i get writers block i get it bad to where it takes me forever to be inspired again. so please review. ok now on with the story...

**RE-CAP:**

" Inuyasha...are you afraid of me?" Rin asked a lil curious with the horrified look on her face. He honestly didn't know how to answer her.

" Who wouldn't be a little scared of your temper Rin." Kenji said calmly, " You are too precious to us not to be scared for you, and any poor soul that crosses you my dear...come on get changed so i can take you home. Kagome and Sango are down at the bar."

Rin looked around the room at the destruction she caused and nodded going into her closet to get changed. In the matter of minutes she came out in a black halter top and blue jeans that hugged her hips, and three inch black heel boots. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and followed Kenji and Inuyasha downstairs. She hated when all eyes were on her, she even caught Sesshomaru looking at her with interest. It disgusted her knowing that her friend was looking at her like she was a piece of meat that he wanted. Never did he look at her like that when she was in her human form.

Chapter 2:

Several days had passed since she lost her temper at the club. Kenji had refused to let her work during her vunerable days. Tonight was the last night of weakness before she could transform back into her human chipper self. Rin had talked Bankotsu into persuading Kenji to let her work tonight. He really didn't want to do it, but he had to inorder to keep rin from turning all seductive on him. Bankotsu walked quickly out of rin's apartment heading in the direction of the club. He knew kenji will hit the fan when he hears how desperate rin has gotten to get out of her apartment. Just as that thought passed Bankotsu's cell phone starts ringing, "Hello"

" Ban, where are you? you said you would be here 2 hours ago." Kenji said displeased.

" Well...uh...Rin called me and needed to talk to me." Bankotsu started to explain.

" Oh no...i'm afraid to ask...takes deep breath ok what did the temptress do. "

" She almost tried to seduce me into letting her work tonight. i told her i will go talk to you about it..."

"No...No...No... i will not have her out where there are male youkai that will want to take advantage of her."

" Hmmm...i'd say give the vixen what she wants on one condition...have you behind the bar with her...if she doesn't like it she doesn't go."

" Ban, i knew i'd liked you for some reason...great plan...turn around and go bring the vixen to me."

" Gotcha...see you in 20 minutes then." Bankotsu said turning around heading back to rin's apartment.

About 3 hours later in marches an unhappy Rin. Bankotsu had told her the plan and of course she didn't like it but had agreed to put up with the fox for a night. Rin seen jakotsu at the bar stocking the alcohol, and asked him where kenji was. " What no, hi Jak it's great to see you..i missed you soo much...i'm hurt vixen. i thought we were pals...girlfriends..." Jakotsu pouts.

"i'm sorry Jak, i really did miss you. we will have to go shopping soon...just us girls." Rin smiled walking around the bar giving Jakotsu a hug and kiss on the cheek.

" Ok, if shopping is involved i forgive you. Kenji-kun is upstairs in the office waiting for you." Jakotsu shooed Rin in the direction of the elevator.

Kenji had been indeed waiting for Rin to grace him with her presence. Her cheerful mood went cold the moment she stepped off of the elevator. He had always hated when she gave him that cold look. It's like she purposely turned her heart to ice. If she would of had long silver hair she would of been the female version of Sesshomaru. Kenji thought that was a little creepy, he was going to have to limit her access with Sesshomaru. He is starting to rub off on her.

" Kenji...why must you be behind the bar with me." Rin demanded an answer.

" Well temptress...it lets me keep a very close eye on my pride and joy. You know if Fern was here she would of done more...so i am not that bad. It just shows how much i care for my little moonlight. " Kenji said approaching Rin.

The mention of Kenji's sister Fern brought tears to Rin's eyes. It was her fault that kenji lost his little sunshine sister.

**FLASH BACK**

It was a clear moon lit sky, Rin and Fern were playing in Rin's room care free. They were engrossed in their game when the warning siren went off that the palace was being invaded. Kenji had rushed into the room to get both of the girls out of there. It was too late to leave out the bedroom door, the invasion happened faster than expected.

" Kenji...Rin...quickly through here...i'll meet up with you later...now hurry!" Fern said opening the secret door

" Fern i'm not leaving without you, i'm suppose to take care of both you and Rin..." Kenji said trying to pull Fern through the passage with him.

" Kenji...go...i have to seal the door. I will be fine...it has been my job to help keep the enchantress safe...she needs you right now. You are a strong youkai, she will be safer with you more than she would with me." Fern smiled hugging her big brother goodbye.

" Fern!!!!! NO!!!!!" Rin screamed as Kenji threw her over his shoulders carrying Rin to safety.

" Be safe my lady." Fern whispered before sealing the door.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I'm sorry Kenji...it's all my fault...i'm soo sorry you lost Fern cause of me." Rin broke down crying.

"No sweety...it wasn't your fault. Fern loved you soo much that she was willing to risk her life to save yours...the ones that invaded the palace are at fault princess not you. " Kenji said hugging Rin tightly, " Please stop crying vixen...it breaks my heart everytime i see you cry."

" I'm sorry to always cause you trouble...but when we open could you stand by the opening of the bar and not stand by me...i need room to move around and not have you hover. Deal."

"Deal."

So when the club opened Kenji kept his word and allowed Rin her space. He only had to growl twice to warn off a male who tried to reach over the bar to grab Rin. What he didn't expect was to see Sesshomaru act like one of those love struck males.

"Hi." Sesshomaru said as sexy as he could get his voice.

"Hi, what can i get ya." Rin said annoyed.

"How about your name and number." Sessh tried again.

" How about you tell me what drink you want or i'll throw you out of my bar." Rin growled. Sesshomaru looked at her trying to see if she was bluffing, but decided not to push her buttons any further. She looked like the type of demoness that could take care of herself.

" Fine, i'll have that demoness punch thing." Sesshomaru said, " Hey...do you know if Rin Juno is working tonight?"

" No, she isn't. Why do you ask?" Rin looked at Sesshomaru curiously.

" She's a friend of mine, and i have to appologize for making her mad several nights ago."

" Oh...well i bet she will like that." Rin smiled at Sesshomaru before walking away to serve another customer.

Sesshomaru watched this mysterious demoness show off behind the bar entertaining her customers as she worked. When it seemed like she finally had a minute or two to herself she made herself a demoness punch. This was one of the few times she could drink a strong liquor without any effects. If she'd drink while in human form, she wouldn't be able to concentrate and transform back into a demon. She chugged down 4 demoness punches before Kenji thought to intervene, " Hey temptress...don't ya think you should slow it down a bit. We don't need a drunk bartender."

" Kenji...refrain from calling me temptress it makes me sound slutty...i like vixen better." Rin glared at Kenji.

" Yes, V...i'll remember that...but your cut off as of...NOW." Kenji said taking Rin's drink away and drinking it. He couldn't understand why she insist on drinking that nasty demoness punch.

Rin stood there letting her velvet coated laugh out at the faces Kenji was making after drinking her drink. Before she knew it Kenji was running to the bathroom. Knowing Kenji would intervene she made the drink he took extra strong. He will be out of commission for the next hour or so. She was pulled from her thoughts by catching the stare of Sesshomaru.

" What..." Rin looked at him annoyed.

" Huh, nothing...you just look like some one i know...have we met before?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. 'she looks alot like rin...it's a lil creepy...1 rin in the world was enough but 2 rin's...the world wouldn't be safe.'

" No...i remember all the creeps i meet...and i can tell you now we have never met. your just wishing we had met somewhere. now if you excuse me i have places to go, and creeps to avoid." Rin said waving Sango over to take over the bar.

Right now rin just had to get away and be alone in the night air. she knew she was going to be able to transform again soon and she didn't want to be around anyone when her powers came back. She walked a couple blocks down the street to the Park. It was a very calming place at night, the moon light lit the whole park up. it looked so enchanting, almost like her garden back at the palace. The clouds began to part revealing a pearly white moon. Rin felt her powers returning to her, the markings on her face were finally revealed. the blue cresant moon with a start cradled within the cresant appeared on her forehead, and a single baby blue stripe on each side of her cheek. The enchantress glided over to the lake looking at her image, she was pleased at how much she has grown. She looked alot like her mother with the way her green eyes sparkle. With one last look followed by a sigh, Rin closed her eyes and focused her energy re-creating her disguise. what she didn't realize was that her scent had changed from lavender to smelling like sakura blossoms.

"Rin???...is that you?" a familiar yet unsure voice slowly approached.

" I'm here Kouga." Rin waved him over. She was a little worried at the look Kouga was giving her, "Kouga...what's wrong?"

" Your scent is different...are you ok?" Kouga stared at her curiously walking around her making sure she wasn't injured or whatever.

"i'm fine...what do you mean my scent is different."

"you usually smell of lavender, but now you smell of sakura blossoms."

Rin's eyes got wide and did the only thing she knew. She ran away from Kouga, running blindedly unknown to where she was running to. Sesshomaru was heading to his car when he seen rin run past the club. He couldn't tell if someone was chasing her or not, acting on instinct he growled and chased after Rin. He will be damned if anybody was going to harm his Rin. It took Sesshomaru a little while to catch up to Rin. For a human she ran extremely fast that Sesshomaru had to use his demonic speed to get close enough to grab her.

" Rin!...Stop!" Sesshomaru yelled grabbing ahold of her arm making her stop.

" Let me go!!!!...Let me GO NOW!" Rin screamed.

"Rin...Rin...it's Sessh!...it's ok no one is going to hurt you. i'm here...i won't let nothing happen to you." Sesshomaru shook Rin making her look up at him.

" Sessh..." Rin teared up...and just collapsed against her friend. She just cried and clung to him for dear life. She ran from Kouga, one of her protectors, because she got scared. now she was here with sesshomaru, her really good friend...clinging to him as if begging for him to make everything go away.

"Rin...are you alright?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, holding her tightly against him. he felt rin stiffen at the question.

" why do you ask." Rin asked a little scared.

" you were running as if the devil himself was at your heels, and by the way you looked when i caught up to you. so look at me and answer my question." sesshomaru said seriously looking at her tear stained face.

" i'm fine...i ran from Kouga. Something spooked me and i ran from him...i knew he wasn't going to hurt me...i don't know why i ran from him.."

Sesshomaru knew she wasn't lying...but she wasn't telling the whole truth either. He would leave it be for now, but he will question Kouga about it later. For now he was going to keep Rin with him, this way he knows she is safe. Rin looked content snugged in his shirt, she wore herself out from all of that running and crying. Sesshomaru gently picked Rin up walking back to his car, and driving to his house.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: So how was that? i hope you guys liked it. i just want to say THANK YOU to my reviewers you guys rock!!!!!!! i promise to update soon.

-Kagome7304


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any thing else...i only own my laptop...

A/N:

**RE-CAP:**

" Sessh..." Rin teared up...and just collapsed against her friend. She just cried and clung to him for dear life. She ran from Kouga, one of her protectors, because she got scared. now she was here with sesshomaru, her really good friend...clinging to him as if begging for him to make everything go away.

"Rin...are you alright?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, holding her tightly against him. he felt rin stiffen at the question.

" why do you ask." Rin asked a little scared.

" you were running as if the devil himself was at your heels, and by the way you looked when i caught up to you. so look at me and answer my question." sesshomaru said seriously looking at her tear stained face.

" i'm fine...i ran from Kouga. Something spooked me and i ran from him...i knew he wasn't going to hurt me...i don't know why i ran from him.."

Sesshomaru knew she wasn't lying...but she wasn't telling the whole truth either. He would leave it be for now, but he will question Kouga about it later. For now he was going to keep Rin with him, this way he knows she is safe. Rin looked content snugged in his shirt, she wore herself out from all of that running and crying. Sesshomaru gently picked Rin up walking back to his car, and driving to his house.

Chapter 3:

The next morning Rin woke up to two wide amber eyes staring at her. She sat up in bed, not sure why sesshomaru was staring at her like that," Sesshomaru...whats wrong."

"..." Sesshomaru couldn't find the words to answer her. rin sighed at his lack of response, rubbing her face with her hands in frustration. To Rin's suprise her nails were longer than normal, that was until she looked at her hands.

" OMG!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!! IT COULDN'T OF DISAPPEARED...I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE." Rin screamed in panic, rushing out of the room. Sesshomaru quickly jumped to his feet and ran after Rin before she got too far.

" Rin...your not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on." Sesshomaru said finally coming to his senses.

" Not now Sesshomaru...you must forget what you seen...it is not up for discussion." Rin growled out.

" No...you will tell me what has happened to you Rin Juno." Sesshomaru attempted to pin Rin to the wall. Unfortunately Rin was not making it easy for him. She was using her strength to push back trying to break his iron grip.

"Let me go NOW!!!!...I DEMAND YOU TO RELEASE ME!!!!!!!!!" Rin screamed feeling her skin heat up revealing her markings.

" Those markings are legendary...Rin...i won't hurt you...please tell me what is going on." Sesshomaru pleaded with her. if he was correct with his knowledge on legendary stuff...those markings are the enchantress markings. he just has to know if indeed his friend is the legendary enchantress who was believed to be dead.

" If i tell you what i am...will you call kenji to come get me" Rin said not wanting to result to killing her friend. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and nodded.

Rin sat down across from Sesshomaru and told him the whole story of how she escaped, how bankotsu, jakostu, sango, miroku, inuyasha, kouga, and kagome came to be her protectors. To the reason she ran from Kouga and landed into this predicament. It was alot to take in. Sesshomaru understood what Rin had told him. The sudden need to protect her more now than ever called to his demon blood. No one, demon or other wise will ever get within 20 feet of her, he will make sure of it. He caught Rin staring at him with her innocent looking eyes. " Rin, come on i'll give you some clothes you can change into after your shower..." Sesshomaru said going into his room pulling out warm up pants and a black short sleeve shirt. Rin smiled at his gester, knowing her Sesshomaru had returned to his normal caring self and not into another over protective big brother.

Rin stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed, to the sound of an arguement. She froze quickly smelling the air for danger, to her relief there was no danger present. just the smell of Sesshomaru, and the smell of a women who had the stench of men on her. She listened to the coversation happening out side Sesshomaru's bedroom.

" Sesshomaru...who is here with you?...i come back here to try and work things out and there is already someone trying to take you from me." Kagura yelled.

" Kagura...GET A FUCKING LIFE...IF YOU WEREN'T A FUCKING SLUT WE WOULD STILL BE TOGETHER." Sesshomaru growled losing his patience with kagura.

Rin smiled thinking of a cute idea. she quickly changed into one of sesshomaru's long button down shirts, and let her hair down, shaking it wildly. she unbuttoned the top two buttons and opened the door, " Sesshy, you coming back to bed." Rin pretended to sleepily walk over to sesshomaru pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. When she broke the kiss she glared at kagura, " What is this bitch doing here...thought she was history."

" Who you calling a bitch you home wrecker...i demand to know what you think your doing with My Sesshomaru...Tramp."

" The names Vixen not tramp...two Sesshomaru isn't an object to claim. He is a person to love. I am alot better for him than you are. So if you be so kind and leave me and my fiance, we have a wedding to plan." Rin growled slamming the door in a frighten Kagura's face.

" Fiance?...hmmmmm" Sesshomaru smiled, looking rin over, " ...you look suitable enough in my cloths to be considered a life mate."

"Well don't get any ideas...Kagura is a slutty bitch, who probably has every STD ever known...i was just doing you a favor." Rin blushed trying to side step Sesshomaru.

" Really...i didn't need a favor but, thank you anyway...i guess i will have to return the favor Rin." Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off of her. Rin just stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru as he cornered her. his face only inches from hers.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"SESSHOMARU...OPEN UP I KNOW YOUR IN THERE LET ME THE FUCK IN OR I'LL KNOCK THE DOOR DOWN!!!" Kenji growled through the door like a mad man. Sesshomaru let out a sigh and walked over letting Kenji in. Immediately he darted over to Rin checking her out making sure she was ok.

" Kenji, i am fine..." Rin huffed crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Kenji, i told you on the phone that i was going to bring her home after she was dressed." Sesshomaru said coldly to the hot headed fox.

"Fine...Fine...It is not Fine Rin... you got careless and ran from Kouga...Kouga!!!! Remember one of your protectors...the person that keeps you safe...and now your here...WITH THE ICE PRINCE..."

" wearing my clothes..." sesshy interrupted kenji.

"WEARING HIS CLO-...wait a min...RIN MARIE JUNO...YOUR WEARING THE ICE PRINCE'S CLOTHES..." Kenji flipped out, " his scent is all over you...please say he didn't deflower my lil flower."

" No Kenji, i didn't sleep with him..." Rin started to say.

"yet" Sesshomaru said right after Rin.

" Sesshomaru...your not making things better...be a dear and shut it." Rin said with sweet venom, " now if you boys excuse me...i have to get dressed. Sesshomaru went to go follow to make sure she had found the clothes he left out for her when Kenji grabbed him.

" Kenji, i am only going to make sure she found the clothes i laid out for her...let go or you will be maimed." Sesshomaru growled breaking from Kenji's grip knocking on the door, " Rin did you find the clothes i sat out for you?"

" yea Sesshy...Thanks." Rin hollored.

In the matter of minutes Rin stepped out in her human form, and looking good in Sesshomaru's clothes. Kenji let out a disgusted huff and ushered Rin to the door. Sesshomaru let out a sigh as soon as they were gone. A feeling of relief washed over him knowing that the enchantress survived. All this time she had been right under his nose, his college friend had kept this secret from him all this time. 'Hn.' He knew there was something special about her when he first met her in college.

**FLASH BACK**

"Um excuse me...Can you tell me where J 208 is." A girl with jet black hair and chocolate eyes tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

" You have a business management course??" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

" Yes...i plan on opening my own club one day. Could you please tell me where it is...i am completely lost."

" Sure follow me...we have class together. My name is Sesshomaru."

" Thank you soo much for your help Sesshomaru, my name is Rin." Rin smiled one of her breath taking smiles, as they walked to class together. Rin clung happily to his arm trying not to lose him in the crowd of people. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stay by her side for the rest of that day escorting her to all of her classes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

A/N: Thank you to all of you guys that had read and reviewed my story. I am so very pleased That majority of my readers like my work. Gives everyone a bag of cookies and a free Sesshy glomp cupon

Sesshy: NO...DON'T DO THAT!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FAN GIRLS ARE OUT THERE!!!!!!

Jakotsu runs up and glomps Sesshy waving a free glomp cupon

Jak: Don't forget ME TOO SESSHY-POO!!!!!

Sesshy: gives kagome7304 a very dirty look i hate you...

ME: awwwww Sesshy but i love you...and my readers need some motive to read my next chapter. pouts

Sesshy: sighs not the pout...FINE...just keep Jakotsu away from me and i'll do it...just this time only.

HEHEHE please R&R soon!!! Love you guys.

- Kagome7304


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any thing else...i only own my laptop...

**A/N:** WOW!...i can't believe my story is a hit...i haven't gotten one bad review.

Sesshy: I knew this story was going to be a hit...it stars me...

Me: opens the gates releasing the fan girls THERES SESSHY GIRLS...GO GET HIM!!!!!

sesshomaru runs for his life from the fan girls

Me: Like I said..Thank you readers...here is Chapter 4.

**RE-CAP:**

In the matter of minutes Rin stepped out in her human form, and looking good in Sesshomaru's clothes. Kenji let out a disgusted huff and ushered Rin to the door. Sesshomaru let out a sigh as soon as they were gone. A feeling of relief washed over him knowing that the enchantress survived. All this time she had been right under his nose, his college friend had kept this secret from him all this time. 'Hn.' He knew there was something special about her when he first met her in college.

**FLASH BACK**

"Um excuse me...Can you tell me where J 208 is." A girl with jet black hair and chocolate eyes tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

" You have a business management course??" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

" Yes...i plan on opening my own club one day. Could you please tell me where it is...i am completely lost."

" Sure follow me...we have class together. My name is Sesshomaru."

" Thank you soo much for your help Sesshomaru, my name is Rin." Rin smiled one of her breath taking smiles, as they walked to class together. Rin clung happily to his arm trying not to lose him in the crowd of people. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stay by her side for the rest of that day escorting her to all of her classes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Chapter 4:

Ring...Ring...Ring

" What is it Kagura!" Naraku yelled into the phone.

" Awww dear cousin i thought you would be pleased to hear from me...i ran into a pest that i think you might enjoy having as a lil toy." Kagura said getting Naraku's attention.

" Hmmm...what kind of toy."

" A demoness...none that has ever intimidated me as much as she did. she has raw power, and her eyes are a green liquid fire. She has crossed what is mine and i need you to show her what happens when she takes something of mine." Kagura snarled.

" Where can i find this demoness." Naraku curiously asked.

" Come for a visit and you will see." Kagura said before hanging up. ' Vixen you will have what is coming to you soon...and then Sesshy will be mine.'

Rin sat in her office going over her paper work. It had been a week since her sleepover at sesshomaru's place, and Kenji wasn't letting her out of his sight. She had to be escorted everywhere she went, he was that ticked off with her. She was litterally on house arrest. If she didn't get out of there soon she was going to scream, unfortunately Bankotsu was standing right outside her office. so her tantrums wouldn't work...that snitch would go tell Kenji. " i hate males." Rin mumbled slamming her file drawer closed.

"Temper temper Rin." Sesshomaru commented standing in the door way.

" Sesshomaru...what are you doing here?...no how did you get past Kenji, and Bankotsu..." Rin looked up suprised.

" i'm here to ask you if you would like to be my date for the party i am holding down stairs for my father's company and partners...and to answer your other question Kenji is too busy getting the club ready for the party, and Bankotsu is actually a nice guy when you get to know him...plus i have black mail from when we were younger." Sesshomaru smiled walking closer to Rin's desk.

"Hmmm... the ice prince is going to risk being seen with a human...how unlike you Sesshomaru...your reputation will be tainted." Rin raised her eyebrow questioning Sesshomaru's motives.

" i look at it this way...you'll be free for one night to have fun...and i will have my good friend with me keeping all of the women at bay...it's a win-win situation."

" Formal attire or semi-formal?" Rin asked.

" Either or...your the owner of this club so whatever you want to dress as." Sesshomaru said turning to leave, " See you in an hour."

'Hmmm he is only giving me an hour to get ready.' Rin said to herself getting up looking into her closet where she kept extra clothes depending on the occasion. Within a half hour she was in a blue halter top, pin stripe pants, and silver stilettos strapped to her feet. she looked really good for a human. she was about to open the door when her office phone rang, " Hello."

"Rin it's Kenji...your going to have to make an appearence as Vixen...the club owner's appearence is required...Sesshomaru's father just called and requested it. Get ready Ban will bring you down in a few minutes." Kenji said annoyed.

"ok...means formal attire..." Rin said before hanging up going back to her closet to change.

Sesshomaru looked around for Rin as he half listened to what his father was talking about. The elevator door opened revealing Bankotsu escorting a very beautiful Rin. He was a bit confused at why Rin chose her demoness form instead of her human form...maybe she thought he would rather her be in her demoness form for the sake of his reputation. "Mr. Tashi you requested my presence here tonight." Rin said approaching Sesshomaru's father, taking a quick glance of Sesshomaru.

"Yes ma'am. i wanted to thank you for letting us rent out your place last minute for our party." Inu-tashio smiled grateful to the young woman.

" It was my pleasure...i hope everything is to your standards. if you excuse me i must go check on my staff." Rin said sincer.

" I'll go with you, Vixen." Sesshomaru said following Rin to the bar where Kenji stood.

" Sorry for taking so long Sesshy...it took a while to get ready. these claws don't make things easier...and before you ask...your father asked for the owner's presence. Everyone knows The Demoness is owned by a demon not a human. So i had to come like this..." Rin quickly explained grabbing a drink that Kagome handed her.

" Well...would you like me to get Bankotsu to escort you upstairs so you can change?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

" No...i want to have some fun tonight...Kagura just walked into the door. Just hope Kenji doesn't kill me for it later." Rin smiled grabbing Sesshomaru's hand leading him to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

Rin placed Sesshomaru's hands on her hips, as she leaned against him dancing with him. They both looked content in each other's arms not caring about the crowd around them staring. Kagura growled watching them from a distance, taking a picture of Rin with her camera phone sending it to Naraku. 'Go ahead and have Sesshy tonight bitch...cuz it will be your last.' Kagura chuckled to herself. The song ended and the two slowly pulled away from each other followed by the sound of applause. Rin quickly straightened up standing closely to Sesshomaru embarrassed that she had drawn so much attention. Kenji noticed her uneasiness and calmly whisked Rin away smoothly.

" Rin are you ok?" Kenji whispered in her ear.

" yea i'm fine...just didn't realize i had drawn an audience. i wouldn't of danced with Sesshomaru if i had known that." Rin said sitting on the bar stool.

" Are you going to be ok here for a minute, Jakotsu and Miroku are arguing in the kitchen again." Kenji asked looking into Rin's emerald eyes.

" Kenji, go take care of them i will be fine, Bankotsu isn't far and neither is Sesshomaru."

" ok Vixen, i will be back in a jiffy." Kenji said kissing Rin's forehead before leaving.

Sesshomaru plopped down next to Rin, " so what did lord pain in the ass have to say?"

Rin stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru...he just said something funny, " Ok what did you do with lord icy pants...your not the Sesshy i know...the Sesshy i know doesn't crack jokes."

" ...AHHH your right...Kenji is rubbing off of you onto me...what is the world coming to." Sesshomaru gasped causing Rin to laugh even harder.

" Stop it Sessh...i can't take it any more...it's too funny coming from you. "

" ok ok...all joking aside...i'm bored...you think Kenji will flip if we went for ice cream."

" hmmm...sure...lets go before Ban sees us." Rin said taking Sesshomaru's hand as he led her to the exit.

Right as they were walking to Sesshomaru's car, Rin felt a strong aura...danger wasn't far away. There at the entrance of the parking lot was a dark figure waiting. She stood closer to Sesshomaru not liking the deep sinister aura that was coming from the figure.

" Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru...i see you have found an esquisite lady to replace my dear cousin...what is her name." Naraku smiled.

" Her name is none of your concern...being with your cousin was a mistake...Excuse us." Sesshomaru growled ushering Rin pass Naraku.

" Aww leaving soo soon...Me and the vixen didn't get a chance to chat. Hmmm thats ok there is always next time. " Naraku laughed.

" You will stay away from her Naraku, or so help me god you will wish you had." Sesshomaru threatened taking a step towards Naraku.

Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, " Sesshomaru, don't...lets get out of here...please...it's too dangerous out here...we have to go."

Sesshomaru nodded and glared at Naraku, " You lucked out this time Naraku...next time you won't be soo lucky. "

Naraku nodded his head to Rin, " A pleasure as always my lady..." Rin glared at Naraku and tugged on Sesshomaru's arm again urging him to come on. Naraku watched them drive away, ' well well well...Princess Rina survived...those enchanting eyes haven't changed one bit...this will be fun.'

Sesshomaru sped towards his place at top speed, unaware at how shaken up Rin was. All Rin could do was remember the first time she had met Naraku.

**FLASH BACK**

The ball room sparkled to life, the music drawing you closer to the dancing guests. Young Rin's eyes danced around the room looking at the lights, the dance floor, all the guests, her eyes finally resting on her parents. She noticed someone was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She had gotten bad vibes from this man, but her parents had always told her to be nice to the guests during a party. He bowed to her hold out his hand, " Princess Rina, could you honor me with this dance." Rin clenched her jaw nodding taking Naraku's hand.

" So princess...i hear you've just turned 10 years old last week...you look very mature for your age." Naraku smiled evilly.

"Alot of people tell me that. Thank you for the compliment. " Rin said wishing the dance would be over. she couldn't take those ruby red eyes piercing through her eyes, looking right into her soul. Everywhere on him screamed 'DANGER!!!!...RUN AWAY!!!!!'

To Rin's relief the song had ended and she pulled away quickly as Naraku held her hand, " Thank you Rina for the dance...it's been a pleasure staring into those enchanting emerald eyes of yours." he kissed her hand before letting her scurry off towards her parents.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Rin was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the car turning off, and a very concerned Sesshomaru staring at her.

" WHAT!?!?!" Rin shouted.

" Are you ok...you've been staring into space for the past 10 minutes..." Sesshomaru said looking into Rin's eyes for some type of answer.

" it's nothing...can we go inside now...i need to feel safe now." Rin said in her sad little voice, a voice that made her sound vunerable.

Sesshomaru nodded and lead her upstairs.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

A/N: ok that's chapter 4...please remember to review...i love hearing from my readers. it lets me know how i am doing. i have to appologize for taking so long to update...Throws everyone a sesshy plushy...i hope a sesshy doll will make up for the lateness.

Sesshy: you made me into a doll???

Me: well yea...it was either that or lock you in a room with all the fan girls and jakotsu.

Jak: awwwww the second choice sounded better...but this sesshy plushy is soo cute huggles plushy

Sesshy: ok i see your point...good choice kagome7304...

Me: ok it's time to say good bye to the readers for now waves bye

Sesshy: waves bye, and leaves

- Kagome7304


	5. Chapter 5

**RE-CAP**

Rin was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the car turning off, and a very concerned Sesshomaru staring at her.

" WHAT!?!?!" Rin shouted.

" Are you ok...you've been staring into space for the past 10 minutes..." Sesshomaru said looking into Rin's eyes for some type of answer.

" it's nothing...can we go inside now...i need to feel safe now." Rin said in her sad little voice, a voice that made her sound vunerable.

Sesshomaru nodded and lead her upstairs.

Chapter 5:

The next morning the sun shone right in Rin's face waking her up. She attempted to sit up only to feel the weight of an arm holding her down. Sesshomaru's hold was tight as he snuggled against Rin's neck pulling her closer to him mumbling "mine."

'did i hear what i think i heard...did he just call me his?' rin's demon side roared in her head. she hated sounding like someone's property. if and when she ever mates, her mate will know his place. She is nobodies trophy, and won't tolerate to be treated that way either.

"I believe in miracles..." rin's cell phone rang on the night table next to her, "yes Kenji."

"Rin!...Where the hell are you?!!!" Kenji roared in her ear.

" over Sesshomaru's sleeping."

" Where exactly are you sleeping and where is Sesshomaru."

" i'm sleeping in bed with sesshomaru...before you blow up, no i didn't get deflowered, and yes i am fully clothed, and sesshomaru is snuggled with me keeping me safe and warm. i'll be home in a little while...your not allowed to come get me like you did the last time. love you kenji bye." Rin said in one big breath hanging up before kenji had a chance to protest.

" what did kenji want." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

" to know where i am at 24/7...do you mind letting go of me now." Rin turned over to face him.

" hmmmmm no...i like you right here...it's still early lets go back to sleep...i know your still tired."

" fine...but don't come crying to me when your bed smells of human." Rin said glaring at Sesshy.

" no it will smell of jasmine...i like the smell of jasmine, and cherry blossoms. now go to sleep."

"..." Rin didn't know how to respond to him but figured to give in just this once. She laid her head on sesshomaru's chest moving her fingers in circles on his chest. unaware that it was turning him on.

" Stop that tickles." sesshomaru mumbled stopping her hand from moving. She giggled mumbling," lord icy pants is ticklish."

Rin waited for him to let go of her hand again and started to make light circles and squiggles on his chest with her fingers. Sesshomaru couldn't stand it any more. he moved pinning rin's hands by her head, "your asking for trouble...i hope you know that."

" hmmm well they don't call me vixen for nothing." Rin said with a seductive smirk.

Sesshomaru smiled right before claiming Rin's lips in a deep passionate kiss. Rin was in pure bliss as sesshomaru trailed kisses down her neck. She never thought that he would ever want her in her human form, but she was wrong. there he was making out with her in her human form. Sesshomaru startled Rin from her thoughts when he stopped leaving hickeys on her neck staring into her eyes, " Rin...we shouldn't be doing this..."

" Is it cuz i am in my human form..." Rin's eyes began to water.

" No...it's cuz i really care about you Rin. i don't want you to think i am using you just because i know who you are. i've always cared about you rin...even before i knew...that is why i have to stop now...if i don't i will lose control and not stop until you are all mine." Sesshomaru let out a small growl.

"..." Rin was speechless. Never before has she ever had some one care so deeply for her the way sesshomaru did. She knew he was right about one thing. they had to stop before he mates with her, eventhough secretly she would love to be his forever. but the time wasn't right yet. Rin let out a deep sigh and nodded in agreement.

"I guess we better get up and get you home before Kenji has a fit." Sesshomaru sighed getting off of Rin and the bed. Before he could get out of Rin's grasp she grabbed his arm drawing him back to her, " Wait a minute Sessh." She kneeled on the bed so she was face to face with Sesshomaru. Her hands cupped his cheek as she leaned in lightly kissing his lips on last time.

Kenji was pacing the floor in Rin's apartment. " Kenji if you keep pacing your going to pace a whole in Rin's floor and she will kill you before you have a chance to scold her." Sango stated sitting on the couch between jakotsu and miroku.

" Yea Kenji lighten up...she is with Sesshomaru. He will protect her." Kagome agreed sitting on inuyasha's lap.

" Well Excuse me for being the group's worry wart...but you guys don't understand what Rin and I have been through. If i am not at her side to keep her safe i end up thinking of the worst possible situation...we already know that her demon side is growing stronger to where the disguise isn't holding like it use to. she can't get her eyes to go from green to brown anymore. they stay emerald green. soon she won't be able to hide her demon features." Kenji explained.

" Then we have no choice but to let Rin keep her demon form. if the disguise isn't helping then what is the use of trying to make her miserable and hide." Kouga stated from across the room.

" i hate to say it Kenji...but i agree with Kouga...Rin will have to remain in her demon form. if she ends up in danger one day and no one is there to protect her, she won't have her full strength to fight. due to some of it being drained to keep up a human appearence." Bankotsu said truthfully.

" I guess i have no choice in the matter since no one is on my side...Fine...i'll agree to this on one condition..." Kenji took a deep breath, " you all have to find a big place for all of us to move into, which contains a security system, a whole floor dedicated in being a fight arena to train Rin and all of us in fighting. before you all say anything...i know you all know how to fight, but training each day to perfect your skills won't hurt...and that isn't too far from the club...if you all can find all that in a month then we have a deal."

" Damn we might as well move into the house my parents gave Sesshomaru to fix up. He doesn't use it so might as well see if he will give it or sell it to us." Inuyasha thought aloud, " oops...didn't mean to say that aloud."

" INUYASHA...i can't believe i am saying this...YOU ARE A GENIUS...and you can be the one to talk to your brother." Kenji smirked

Rin walked in at that moment with Sesshomaru, " Uh what's this a pow wow without me...and don't you even think about starting with me kenji...i will not tolerate it now."

" Rin...i promised the group i wouldn't scold you this time...we have come to a discision...come over here and sit down." Kenji ever so calmly said. Rin looked at Sesshomaru nervously, her eyes telling him she didn't want him to leave her alone.

" ok Kenji...what is it." Rin sat down next to Sesshomaru on the love seat.

" we have come to a decision to have you start living as a demon and not in disguise...your powers are too strong to keep up your disguise...and we are moving if sesshomaru will be so kind to let us have the house his parents left him..."

" why do you need a place that big for Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned.

" because it isn't just for rin...all of us are moving into it...except for you sessh..." kenji growled.

" i'll let you have the house...but...you have to agree to let me move in, and have some say in things."

" DEAL!" Bankotsu shouted before kenji could protest. Kenji glared at bankotsu in disbelief.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

A/N: sorry for not updating in a long time...had alot to get done before i could update. i hope yall enjoyed this chapter. please R&R

- KAGOME7304


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….sad but true….I wish I owned him….I only own my laptop.

**RE-CAP:**

"I'll let you have the house...but...you have to agree to let me move in, and have some say in things."

"DEAL!" Bankotsu shouted before Kenji could protest. Kenji glared at Bankotsu in disbelief.

Chapter 6:

**Rin's P.O.V**

It's been 2 months since the decision to move me and the gang into Sesshomaru and Inuyasha parents' house. Sesshomaru and Kenji had to do some fixing up to satisfy both of them for my safety. Sesshomaru had me move into the room that is next to his, which is connected through the bathroom. Kenji was managing the club when I was moving in, so he didn't know until he got home that night. I can tell you it wasn't a pretty sight. Kenji threw a fit. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kouga and Inuyasha had to step in between Sesshomaru and Kenji. I'm already tired of these games the boys have to play in order to determine whose balls are bigger. They better knock it off or I will buck up against both of them and dare them to challenge me. At least I can have some privacy in the bathroom. A nice soak in a bubble bath will do me wonders.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sesshomaru slammed his bedroom door closed. Kenji has pissed him off for the last time. If it wasn't for Rin that fox would have been dead already. All of this fighting is putting a wall up between him and Rin. It was so irritating for Sesshomaru. He decided a nice hot shower would relax his muscles and clear his head. Sesshomaru was too pissed off to even think about sniffing the air through the door to see if anyone was in there, he just turned the knob and walked into the bathroom.

To his surprise he saw Rin relaxing in a bubble bath with her ipod playing. He was so glad now that he left the king size walk in tub that his father put in. where it could hold 3 people comfortably. Sesshomaru quickly but quietly stripped, and slowly walked into the tub trying not to disturb Rin. Rin hadn't moved an inch she was actually in a lull from the music and nothing was going to bring her out of it. Until she began to feel someone's lips on her neck kissing and suckling her skin. She sniffed the air smelling that it was Sesshomaru, "So is the fight over, or is it post-poned for now."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked up at her before replying, "I would have to say…..post-poned."

"Damn…you boys need to get along." Rin said glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Tell the fox to stay out of my way…plus he is going to be a pain in my ass until you agree to stay in a room closer to him. I will not stand for him to take any claim on you." Sesshomaru said brushing a strand of hair out of Rin's face.

"I won't tolerate being treated like property; everyone wants to stake their claim in. you claim to love me, but I don't see it," Rin said pushing Sesshomaru away, "if you loved me, you wouldn't be picking fights with Kenji."

"Rin, you know Kenji is the one that starts it. I will not tolerate him disrespecting me." Sesshomaru huffed out.

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you," Rin smiled seductively scooting closer to Sesshomaru, "you swallow your pride for one whole week and ignore Kenji, I will give you a lil reward."

"Hmmmm….what kind of reward?" Sesshomaru smiled looking into Rin's lust filled eyes.

"Maybe something like this." Rin said moving herself onto Sesshomaru's lap. Feeling him harden under her, rubbing against her entrance. Her lips claiming his in a passionate kiss. Rin brought his hand up making him cup her breast giving it a couple squeezes. Both of their demon sides were begging to take full control in claiming the other, but Rin and Sesshomaru stayed in control of their inner desires.

"Mmmmmmmmmm Rin….Rin we have to stop." Sesshomaru panted as Rin was still grinding her hips on to his driving him crazy.

"Awww is Sesshy losing control." Rin purred in his ear.

"You know it. Need to behave now vixen." Sesshomaru grinned pulling Rin into a fiery kiss.

"Only one condition… Inuyasha said you're an extremely well fighter and could have taken all of them down if you really wanted to cause Kenji damage. Naraku is hanging around town. It won't take him long to figure me out. I need help controlling my powers. If I train with Kenji or the others I might hurt them. At least with you I know you won't hesitate in using your full power on me." Rin said moving off of Sesshomaru's lap staring down at the bubbles.

"Hey, don't be scared of Naraku, Rin…I won't let anything happen to you…I promise."

"That's what Fern always told me…and she died to protect me." Rin teared up in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Rin…please don't cry…I'll spar with you if you would like…just please no more tears. It breaks my heart to see you cry." Sesshomaru hugged Rin against him, just holding her for as long as she wanted.

"Brrrr. I think it's time to get out. The water is starting to get cold." Rin used her demonic speed to quickly get out and wrap a towel around her before Sesshomaru got too much of a glance. Not waiting for him Rin headed straight for Sesshomaru's room.

"Hey your room is the other way Rin." Sesshomaru began to protest still sitting in the water.

"Yeah…but I am willing to bet that your bed is not only much bigger than mine but more comfy as well." Rin smiled retreating into Sesshy's room.

When Sesshomaru made it into his room, Rin was dressed in one of his night shirts all snuggled on his side of the bed. He knew she did that on purpose. Sesshomaru quickly scooped Rin up and gently plopped her on her side of the bed as he crawled in on his side. She scowled at him at first, but that quickly changed into a smile as she snuggled up against him and went to sleep.

The next morning was a peaceful morning Rin was woken up by gentle kisses. It was a nice way to wake up, by having the man you love give you kisses on your lips, along your jaw, and finally on your neck leaving beautiful lil red marks. Rin stretched shooing him away from her. She was barely awake and could accidentally snap at him if Sesshomaru keeps pestering her before she gets a shower. This time she locked the bathroom door to his side in order to tell him it was her time and he wasn't welcomed. He pouted once he realized that Rin had locked him out of the bathroom. But it is a reasonable thing to ask for a little privacy in the bathroom once in a while. Sesshomaru waited patiently by the door to hear Rin unlock it. Which didn't take long, Rin was out of the bathroom before Sesshomaru could let out another sigh.

"Some one is in my room…or was. I can't pick up their scent to identify them…I just know they are there." Rin said seriously scared to go into her room. Sesshomaru let out a growl and ran into Rin's room pinning down the figure on her bed.

"Sessh….Get…Off!" Kenji growled, "What the hell is with you."

"Kenji it's my fault…I got scared when I felt the presence of someone in my room just couldn't identify their scent. This is weird." Rin said puzzled.

"Your scent is probably too strong that it drowns out the scent of others. Unlike Sesshomaru's room…you can tell when he has someone in there." Kenji glared at Sesshomaru.

"Then I suggest Rin and I switch rooms for the time being." Sesshomaru said seriously trying not to growl or pulverize Kenji. Rin could see this, and she tried not to laugh. She could see Sesshomaru was really trying.

"Fine…but Rin I want you to sleep alone…and not with Sesshomaru." Kenji growled at Rin letting her know he was serious.

"Aww what's wrong Kenji…are you jealous that I slept in Sesshomaru's bed…would you like for me to make it even and sleep in yours." Rin growled back with sarcasm.

"Rin I'm just trying to do what's best for you." Kenji protested.

"Well Kenji…I'm telling you to back off. I love you to death, but your starting to over due it. I will not tolerate it any more. I know you don't want nothing to happen to me, but as longs as I am in this house I am safe. So please cut the apron string already. Let me be free with in these walls." Rin demanded.

" …." Kenji didn't know what to say. This was seriously the first time Rin has ever told him off like this. Kenji knew he had to of went overboard to cause Rin to stand her ground. He wondered how much more guilt trip could he cause Rin making her re-live the night he lost his baby sister. It wasn't right, for him to cause Rin pain. The only thing he can do is to let her do things her way like she did when they lived in the palace. She is more like his sister Fern than he would have liked. In defeat Kenji nodded to Rin in agreement of him backing off. Rin smiled shooing everyone out of her room so she could get dressed.

About two hours later Rin and Sesshomaru were in the basement, where the training room is. Sesshomaru showed Rin how to fight in hand to hand combat, and she picked up on it fast. She was moving lightning fast hitting Sesshomaru hard. For only using half of her strength she was just about as strong as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru used his poison whip to trip her. Big Mistake! Rin's eyes began to glow red and she lost control of her powers. She was attacking Sesshomaru with full force, and he did everything in his power to keep her from killing him. He used every ounce of strength he had to pin Rin to the wall.

"RIN! RIN…SNAP OUT OF IT NOW!!" Sesshomaru growled. Rin snarled back at him. When that didn't work Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of, he crushed his lips on Rin's lips. It took her a couple of minutes before she reacted and calmed down. As soon as Sesshomaru started to feel Rin kiss back, he broke the kiss, "Ok that is enough for today."

"Sesshomaru, what happened to your face?" Rin asked concerned seeing a long scratch mark running down Sesshomaru's cheek.

"You don't remember going red and attacking me…" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow. Rin's face went pale as she slowly shook her head no.

"Well, you gave me a run for my money. We will work on it some more sweet heart." Sesshomaru smiled a genuine smile.

"Only if you're sure about this Sesshomaru. I don't want you to get hurt again because I blacked out." Rin said a little worried.

"Rin you just proved how much I need training as well as you. I am soo out of shape. So we will work on our flaws together ok…" Sesshomaru said pulling Rin into a hug. He felt Rin nod in his chest. He will have her ready in a month's time.

A/N: well I hope you all liked this chapter. I shall update again soon.

- Kagome7304


End file.
